When engaged in a real-time video communication with another individual, a person may desire to mask, accentuate, or otherwise change the perception of their emotion by the other party or parties. The person may wish to do so without actually altering his or her facial expression, hiding his or her face, or taking other action in order to affect the perception of the emotion by the other party or parties.